


【丞农】後台之後

by Alicia_QUAN



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_QUAN/pseuds/Alicia_QUAN





	【丞农】後台之後

“农农不行。”

 

热，除了热还是热。即便刚下过雨，空气中弥漫的淡淡热气让平时不怎么出汗的范丞丞内心也开始躁动。明明是不该动的时候却热到起身站立，现在只愿水可以缓解心中的火。

 

范丞丞回头看了看大屏幕上的陈立农，全场期待他卖萌却总不按常理唱了歌。频频回头看陈立农深情唱歌的样子，好，这股火是不可能消下去的了。

 

哦，说的好像按计划卖萌不唱歌就可以泄火了一样。

 

陈立农从一开始就感受到炙热的目光。或许从几天以来初见的时候就一直感受到了。也曾期待过在彩排的时候，范丞丞会有所行动。却没想到留在了正式舞台上，即便隔着一个人，即便众目睽睽下都能感受到的热。

 

罢了，想我也比想其他的事情好。

 

在主持人宣布接下来的舞台的时候，范丞丞的情绪并不是那么高。但当陈立农假装什么事都没有的样子来到自己身边，揽住自己的肩膀的时候，范丞丞的火已经到了极限。陈立农又欠了，是谁该揽着谁？

 

通向化妆室的路不算长，按照正常速度不需要几步，今天却意外的没有什么工作人员，空荡荡的走廊只剩下他们。

 

陈立农向前牵了牵范丞丞的手：“丞丞，一会儿帮我擦汗好不好。我又全湿了欸。”边说边笑，边欠乎乎撒娇地说还边可爱无公害地笑。谁都知道范丞丞一看陈立农笑就秒变范泽言，保护欲占有欲冒出来并不比小兔子其他几个哥哥差。

 

陈立农看着范丞丞毫无反应就单单直愣愣的盯着他看。这剧情和想象的不一样啊。陈立农晃荡晃荡小手，成功地装作不经意间甩手碰到了裤后的炙热。

 

并没有觉得摸到而感到对不起，而是继续隔着裤子抚摸揉捏。然而调皮地挑逗的后果就是被另外一只手狠狠的摁在肉棒上面，以及不由自主加快的步伐。

 

 

这间化妆室很神奇，与其他化妆室不同，多了一个小隔间。当然，这是范丞丞和别人打闹的时候发现的。一个空的，没有其他成员知道的，被当地工作人员隐藏起来的房间。

 

范丞丞抱着他和陈立农两个人接下来的演出服，打开了隐藏好的门。

 

“欸？这里怎么还有一个房间？”奶奶的话音并全未吐出来便被一个深吻吞了进去。被顶在墙角的陈立农感受到范丞丞比以往的粗暴，比以往的不耐烦，比以往的，更想要得到他。

 

陈立农试图用舌尖的回应安抚范丞丞狂躁的心，却无意中成为更强的导火索。

 

“巨农湿了吗，那丞丞给擦干净好不好？”

 

范丞丞贪恋着独特的汗香味，陈立农的这个味道是毒。又因狭小房间的热，脖子上再次冒出细小的汗珠，被如饮甘露般吞入了喉间。

 

“丞丞……一会儿还有舞台……”刚被释放了薄唇的陈立农边喘边用手安抚着颈间忙碌的他。

 

哦？舞台？正在舞台上成员们唱歌的声音以及粉丝们的尖叫声，在范丞丞这里根本不如陈立农的喘息声好听迷人入耳。

 

既然还有舞台，那我们就…

 

范丞丞用手隔着布料揉着有一阵子未见的小穴，另一只手解开陈立农的皮带。前后夹攻，让陈立农更加瘫软在范丞丞怀里。

 

“农农你都湿透了呢。”

 

未等陈立农有所反映，引以为傲的大长腿便暴露在空气中。一阵凉爽的颤抖却被更热的东西改变了抖动的方向。

 

紧，前所未有的紧。

 

撕扯的疼痛让陈立农更加无所适从，然而他不敢叫。他怕他眼前的爱人会难受，会比他更难受。范丞丞安抚的舔了舔巨农的肉脸颊，却又狠狠的索要着漂亮的唇。

 

傻瓜，疼就叫出来。

 

陈立农死死地箍住范丞丞的后背，仔细聆听着从自己颈间传来他的喘息。努力调整到和他同一个频率呼吸。感受到配合的放松，范丞丞又再次往更深渊一点一点顶过去。

 

“丞丞…你…慢点……”

“不慢。”

 

“唔…哈…这个好舒服…丞丞……啊……”

“还有更让你舒服的。”

 

范丞丞每一句话都让陈立农更加红了脸颊，爱出汗的汗宝在此刻更加要融化在他的怀里，被挑染的几缕红发扫着鼻翼，楚楚惹人疼的样子让范丞丞加快了顶胯的速度。囊袋在穴口边一次又一次的击撞，每一个碰撞的声音传回到陈立农的耳中却让他羞耻的夹紧穴口。

 

 

“ 别逼我找不同，才能让你懂。 ”

舞台巨大的晃动精准的传到被隐藏起来的房间。这无疑又增添了一份情趣。

 

“宝贝，哥哥们唱完了呢。”

 

语毕，范丞丞抽出全根后再次重新顶入到属于他的小穴。以及，更加无章急促的抽[插。而这一次的巨袭以及刺激的话语让陈立农完全释放出一直被范丞丞掌握在手中的前端。范丞丞安抚着疲惫后的小软，充满爱液的小手恋恋不舍的离开了，却转战到更加诱惑的大腿。

 

“巨农不听话，没和我一起。”

 

与平常打闹不同的声音，低沉富有磁性的声音再加上心中的羞耻和不安感，让陈立农停不住的颤抖。被架起来的腿使小穴在空气中暴露的更多，变本加厉的缠紧疼爱他的粗大。

 

“啊……太…太深ne……”

“不要叫哦，他们快回来了。”

 

听到警告后陈立农试图用空闲的手来捂住嘴，内心的恐慌全用身体来表示，小穴的进一步收缩绞[着。但，范丞丞却放慢了速度。十分有节奏的缓慢撞击最顶端的点，却能让每一下都让陈立农到达极致。

 

明明是在调[情却在此刻让陈立农更加慌乱，外界匆忙的脚步声传入到耳中。

 

 

“农农！”刚下舞台的Justin飞一般地跑回到化妆室。范丞丞刚才在舞台上看陈立农的眼神让他十分不安，本着保护他哥的心让他在跳舞的时候都有些心不在焉。本以为会在打开门之后见到他担心的场面，然而。

 

“欸？他俩人呢？”随后赶到的王琳凯推开堵在化妆室门口的黄明昊。与往常不同两个人就能闹翻的化妆室却空荡荡的。空的不正常。

 

“你们俩堵在门口干嘛！赶紧换衣服去！”朱正廷一脚把俩小孩踹进去化妆室里。本来换装时间就短促，还在这里耽误时间。

 

 

与逐渐热闹起来的化妆室不同，小隔间里面的人越发的紧张。当然这种紧张只限一人。

 

死死捂住自己嘴巴的陈立农被范丞丞翻了身。被摁在墙上的陈立农在紧接着新一轮的冲撞中失去了理智。不能叫出声也不能有大的动作，情[欲逼上漂亮的双眸。眼角的红以及几近流出的泪水，一举一动都被范丞丞看的清清楚楚。

 

如果说刚才是爱怜，现在的范丞丞则是怒火。他的巨农脑子里有其他男人。

 

“你在想谁？”

 

作为不专心的惩罚，范丞丞掐了掐陈立农的腰。他的腰一点点痛感就会泛红。然而麻酥酥的感觉让陈立农再次站不住脚。耳边的声音，腰上的痛楚，以及在此刻依旧十分享受的花。

 

“我……我在……想你啊！啊！丞丞…慢一点……”

 

陈立农永远猜不到范丞丞这些天有多么的想他。外界的压力似乎早就忘了他还只是初生牛犊，每一次的暴[躁都紧急被压制。无论多么大的委屈在想到陈立农的时候都化作一缕清凉。

 

他想他。他想和他说他的无奈，他想看到他笑着轻轻拍着他的后背，他会陪他。

 

他总是那么善解人意，即便在这种时候也会抽出一只手搭在他的手上，十指相扣，给予他力量。你叫我怎么能不疼爱你？

 

范丞丞也清楚时间的限制，一阵猛烈的抽插把目前份数的精液射入到陈立农的后穴。范丞丞拍了拍陈立农的可爱的小屁股。这么些，在舞台上用应该够了。

 

 

丞丞一边轻抚着还在喘息中的陈立农，一边用他褪下的衣服帮他擦拭着身体。嗯，半亲半擦。

 

“宝宝乖，自己穿衣服。要不一会儿赶不上舞台了。”

“哼，不要。”

 

范丞丞你很臭屁哦，说好帮我擦干净又弄湿我，现在还让我自己穿衣服，吼！

 

知道傲娇小农的重现江湖那就意味着这些对于他来说根本不算什么。范丞丞笑了起来，那这些根本不算什么的话，应该再多一点。

 

“我可以帮你穿好衣服。可是农农肚子里这些可要自己收好了，丞丞不给清理哦。”

 

“范丞丞你这个大坏蛋！”

 

 

戴上眼镜登上舞台的陈立农特别的诱。尤其是在跳完舞之后还意犹未尽的在舞台前扭了几下。范丞丞看着他扭来扭去的小屁股，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

 

还是不够。

 

黄明昊观察着范丞丞的一举一动。突然消失的两个人在登上舞台的最后一分钟前赶到，笑着打闹着解释说一起上厕所走错地方。哥哥们都打着范丞丞，让他不要带坏陈立农。

 

不对，还是不对。黄明昊说不上的奇怪。却在不经意望向整理毛巾的陈立农的时候瞪大了双眼。

 

陈立农扶了一下眼镜，深色的裤子即便加深了颜色也只会被女孩们认为是汗水打湿的，而裤内的状况只有他自己清楚。后穴陆陆续续流出的爱[液慢慢到达腿间。那些被划过的娇嫩皮肤让陈立农感到痒痒的，在舞台上却一点都不能碰。回想起刚才的温度，小穴又不禁开始收缩。

 

啊，还想要。

 

感受到与刚才舞台不同情感却来自同一眼神的时候，陈立农抬起头，冲着范丞丞撅了噘嘴。范丞丞快步走过来扶住他的巨农的腰，轻轻揉了揉，还是怕他不舒服怎么办。

 

“范丞丞你很烦欸，这几天都不准碰我了啦！”

 

陈立农看着范丞丞一脸惊慌失措的样子就更加着急了。福西西听懂了吗？福西西你这个大傻子！不要再理你了昂！

 

另一旁的福西西确实陷入深度惊恐。

怎么办！巨农嫌弃我了？不对不对！巨农不喜欢我了？不对不对！巨农不开心了？不对不对！巨农还没爽够？对对对对对对！

 

 

“巨农巨农我来给你揉揉肩膀好不好～”

“巨农巨农这个奶茶好喝你尝尝～”

“巨农巨农你看！是巧克力哦！给你！”

“巨农巨农我们一起去吃炸鸡好不好～”

 

黄明昊看着一下舞台就围着陈立农转来转去耍宝的范丞丞，就像范丞丞在陈立农身边画了一个警戒线，除了他谁都不准进去。

 

精明的小脑瓜稍微转一下就知道发生了什么。但是看着农农心情还不错的样子，还是不可能放过范丞丞那个大傻子。

 

“能不能给我一首歌的时间～”

 

本还在自己宝贝递上小零食的范丞丞在听到歌声后立马回头寻找声音的源头。扭头的那一瞬间，范丞丞看到同样用挑衅眼神看着他的黄明昊，你敢和我抢吗？你能抢得走吗？

 

“哎呦，不错。Justin唱的挺好听的。”嘴里吞着小零食的陈立农冲着黄明昊竖起了大拇指。心里不知道又开始打什么小算盘。

 

“嘻～农农以后可不可以多教教Justin唱歌呀！”黄明昊站起来走到陈立农身后，隔着椅子抱住了陈立农。下巴放在陈立农的头上，软贴贴的头发让他十分舒服。

 

“可以呀！能不能给我一首歌的时间！把故事听到最后才说再见！”vocal不愧是vocal唱起歌来没得怕的。

 

“能不能给我一首歌的时间～”

 

“黄明昊你个死小孩瞎吼什么！你离陈立农远一点！！！！！！！！！”

 

福西西会认输吗？可能吗？嗯，绝对不可能。

 

 

“快听听我说的吧 yeah 偶尔也听听真话 yeah ”

 

设置了整首歌单曲循环的范丞丞把陈立农抱到自己腿上，扶着他的腰上上下下地抽插着，时不时顺带着打一下他的屁股。真不听话。

 

陈立农把手搭在范丞丞肩膀上，头埋到丞丞的颈间。即便是害羞的不得了，身体却是诚实的，随着歌曲的律动上下摆动。

 

 

“农农这次想要几首歌的时间，我满足你。”

 

 

 

嗯？？范丞丞太坏啦！大坏蛋我再也不要让你碰我了！

 

 

 

THE END.

 

 

 


End file.
